


the sun isn’t out but my gun’s are

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [13]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mark is beefy and i love him, dont look @ me pls......., its sorta 5 +1 but without the 1, pewdieplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark is beefy and Felix appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun isn’t out but my gun’s are

**Author's Note:**

> **MARK BEEFY AF AND FELIX CRIES HOO B O I**
> 
>  
> 
> aziz-the-fangirl and i on tumblr were talking about a dream i had where mark and i were messing around on two computers and he was SUPER beefy omg :’)

**_1._ **

 

Felix knew he had an unnatural attraction to Mark’s arms, more specifically, Mark’s _very attractive_ biceps. (Nobody can blame him; with arms that could probably crush Felix in a second, it's hard not to notice and appreciate them.)

So, to say the least, experiencing the true beauty of the shapely biceps was something close to overwhelming for Felix. With Jack and Ken with them at a con, it was awkward to think and stare at how his arms flexed in certain normal positions, to watch the smooth tan skin move effortlessly like it did. With his attention on Mark’s arm, it could get very _very_ close to overwhelming.

They all weren't afraid to touch one another; a one-armed hug here, a casual lean on somebody there. So it's honestly his own - though he'd never admit it - fault that he breaks into a nervous sweat when Mark throws an arm over him to balance himself from laughter. Jack and Ken, along with a few other friends they'd found, are laughing at something that Felix completely missed. All he can focus on is the weight of the arm over his shoulders and how he can even _feel_ the movements.

The Swede swallows heavily and laughs along to a joke he doesn't even know.

 

**_2._ **

 

There's several videos of Mark’s that Felix filed away under his private ‘Watch Later’ section on YouTube. Either because he finds them hilarious when he needs a good laugh, or simply because Mark is downright adorable in it.

But then there's some when it's to fuel his probably-very-creepy appreciation for Mark himself. 

One specific video has a _very_ good shot of how calloused and thick Mark’s hands are; with just one punch he could knock somebody out. (But the big softie wouldn't ever try to, probably.) 

He uses hand gestures mostly everywhere at any time, but Felix’s thoughts always wander over to Mark’s hands during that video. How they would feel in his own, a loose grip on Felix’s hand that makes a shiver go down his spine. Lightly gripping the back of his neck in a deep kiss as Felix whimpers into his mouth, and eventually gripping his waist in an _oh-so delicious way that's definitely going to leave bruises-_

And then the video usually ends there. 

Slightly grumpy, the blond would close the tab and go onto another website to distract his thoughts from the hands that haunt him.

 

**_3._ **

When they first move in together (after months of dating and Felix drooling very much whenever he meets up with Mark and he’s wearing a short sleeve shirt), it’s strangely unlike when one goes over to the others’ place. They’re oddly domestic too, but Felix isn’t going to object if Mark wants to make him cups of coffee every morning in bed.

However, the thing that sort of bothers Felix - definitely positively - is whenever the older male is working out and Felix has to go talk to him or wants to show him something.

And there Mark is, on the elliptical machine he bought and looking _very_ good doing so. There’s a lack of emotion on his face as he works out, but he looks very content to continue without any falter in his movements. But when he lifts a hand, his speed slowing slightly, to push back his slightly sweaty hair, Felix swears he’s gone to heaven in that very moment.

Mark still hasn’t noticed him, but the Swede finds himself unable to even get his attention at this rate with the way the older man is seeming so wrecked. How long had it been since Mark came in here? 

A laugh cuts through Felix’s daze and he instantly flushes. He’d just been caught staring his positively beefy boyfriend for about seven minutes straight, and Mark was now stepping down from the exercise machine with a teasing smirk already playing on his lips.

“You starin’, Felix?” Mark chuckles and adjusts his hair once more. “You admiring these _guns_?” Felix swallows nervously and puts on a fake-lying tone as he speaks.

“ _Whaaaat?_ No way, psh, I just wanted to show you this sweet dog on a skateboard.” Which is technically the truth, but Mark doesn’t know, nor does he look like he believes that. 

Mark doesn’t say anything but he hums unbelievingly, and lets the blue-haired male show him the adorable dog on the skateboard.

 

_**4.** _

 

Neither of them can lie; they’re both competitive and aren’t below themselves to bring any video game fights virtually into their real lives.

Mario Kart, a classic friendship breaker - other than Monopoly, which they haven’t touched after a five hour game which ended in Felix crying only a little and a broken game board - was something both loved very much, and their competitive streak always comes out.

So when Felix wins yet _another_ race on Rainbow Road, disaster was surely coming when the red-haired male whipped his head to the right to scowl at Felix. There’s not even enough time to try and crawl off the couch in an attempt to lessen the pain of the blow.

“Mark, _no_!” The Swede cries as Mark is on him in a second, trapping Felix in his arms and a fist giving him a noogie. With a screech, Felix manages to crawl off the sofa and onto the floor, but Mark is quick to follow.

It isn’t longer than two seconds before Mark has him trapped again. He’s pinned Felix down again by the waist by sitting on him, and he knows there’s a smug look on Mark’s face even if he can’t see it. His legs are settled quite comfortably either side of the blue-haired male's waist and-

Well, alongside massively huge biceps to compare to a god’s and looking gorgeous while working out, Mark has pretty impressive thighs as well. Even when not even using them in the effort to pin Felix, he can still feel the thickness of muscle on them and how they tense slightly while Mark moves his forearms to rest them on his shoulders.

“Mark?” The Swede murmurs, all effort on escaping his clutches gone. 

“Yeah, Felix?” And _goddammit Mark_ , the bastard knows about this weird obsession by now, and he can hear the utterly smug tone that’s in his voice. Goddamit Mark. “Something wrong?”

Felix shakes his head as much as he can while half his face is smooshed into the carpet. “Nope, nothing at all. Can you, like, get off now? Please?” He pleads and Mark hums in mock-thought.

“Well, I don’t think you want me to, to be very honest.” _**Goddamit Mark.**_ “But because I’m so nice and considerate, of course I can.”Felix finds it hard to concentrate on beating Mark when this knowledge about Mark’s thighs he somehow didn’t know before is now plaguing his thoughts.

 

_**5.** _

 

Late morning is when Felix usually wakes up naturally, at about 10 o'clock when Mark is already up with Chica in the garden or watching Sunday old cartoons. Instead, Mark is still beside him and resting, somehow. 

They did have a somewhat late night, going to be at 2AM because they bingewatched The Office, so it’s to be expected, he guesses. It’s then, while the blinds are still slightly open due to Felix’s shoddy job of closing them through his sleepy haze and Edgar snoring loudly in the small cage he has, that Felix realises that _holy shit_ Mark needs to sleep in more.

His face is relaxed, more so than Felix has possibly seen before, and the sharp edge of his jawline is covered by the duvet in an attempt to gather warmth. There’s a sappy smile on his face from the view, he realises, but he makes no effort to change it. How come Mark never sleeps in? 

There’s a tuft of hair covering Mark’s left eye that’s rested on the pillow and he moves it; there’s a voice somewhere in his head calling him out on how cheesy it is to do so, but a low and muffled noise steers that thought away.

“Finally awake, beefcake?” Felix teases, not even bothering to correct himself on the embarrassing nickname he now uses mentally. He promised would never ever say it aloud, but here he is.

Mark snorts at the name and lifts a hand from underneath the duvet to rub at his eyes, fluff up his hair and cover his yawn. “Please, you’ve slept until later before,” His voice is gravelly and rough and Felix raises an eyebrow at it. “But beefcake? Really?”

If he were more awake, Felix would be beetred right now. “Yeah, you have like, major guns. And not just on your arms.” 

‘Mhm, if you say so.” Mark hums and suddenly gathers up the Swede in his arms, only squeezing lightly. “My big ol’ guns could crush you if you’re not careful, Felix.” Which, honestly, makes him laugh sleepily into Mark’s collarbone. Like this, he can feel all the thick muscles Mark has while he holds him, and he’s warm and oh-so comfortable and-

“C’mon, time for breakfast.” The red-haired male hums through a yawn and moves back, disrupting Felix’s daze of sleep he was slipping into. “You in for bacon?” Mark asks as he slips a used shirt over his head; their neighbours can see right through their kitchen window and it’s always awkward to catch eyes while shirtless. 

“Yup, I’m coming.” Felix nods from his spot in the bed, stretching while watching his tan back disappear under the shirt. He groans as he stands, slips on one of his own shirts, opens Edgar’s cage for when he wakes up and follows Mark downstairs.


End file.
